Conto de Fadas
by Arine-san
Summary: Hermione era uma atriz que não acreditava em contos de fadas, será que ela passaria a acredita se encontrasse o seu príncipe encantado? Capítulo 3 ON! Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Conto de Fadas**

**Capítulo 1 – Um Belo Desastre**

Hermione era uma bela mulher de 21 anos. Ela trabalhava como atriz e era bastante famosa, embora os jornais e revistas às vezes dissessem que ela não era muito boa, os fãs a adoravam, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era uma pessoa completamente feliz. Óbvio que ela não podia reclamar de sua condição monetária, mas sua vida pessoal não ia nada bem e com a fama piorou. Muitos homens só se aproximavam dela por ser famosa, outros até gostavam dela, mas quando percebiam que não tinham um minuto de paz, porque os jornalistas sempre estavam atrás dela, desistiam.

Ela sentia-se péssima com isso e a essa altura, desejava ter uma vida normal. Poder ir ao shopping e ao cinema sem seus seguranças, poder dormir até tarde de vez em quando, comer numa dessas lanchonetes no centro da cidade, ter amigos que não quisessem tirar proveito de sua influência... Mas... Essas coisas eram apenas sonhos. Eram como contos de fadas e provavelmente nunca se tornariam reais. Só nos contos de fadas os finais eram felizes.

Mas agora estava na hora de voltar para a realidade, era hora de trabalhar.

* * *

O dia de Hermione fora muito cheio e agora seus seguranças a levavam para casa, no seu maravilhoso carro. O carro que ela trocaria com qualquer pessoa, por um dia se tranqüilidade. Para ela essa rotina estava insuportável e era hora de tomar uma atitude.

Com uma idéia repentina, Hermione gritou para que parassem o carro e quando isso aconteceu, ela saiu do carro e correu para bem longe daquilo tudo. Os seguranças saíram correndo atrás, mas ela era mais rápida e sumiu no meio da multidão.

**She loves her momma's lemonade**

**(Ela ama a limonada de sua mãe)**

**Hates the sounds that goodbye makes**

**(Odeia o som que o adeus faz)**

**She prays one day she'll find**

**(Ela reza para que um dia ache)**

**Someone to need her**

**(Alguém que precise dela)**

**She swears there's no difference**

**(Ela jura que não há diferença)**

**Between the lies and compliments**

**(Entre mentiras e elogios)**

**It's all the same if everybody leaves her**

**(É tudo a mesma coisa se todos a deixam)**

**And every magazine say her**

**(E todas as revistas dizem a ela)**

**She's not good enough**

**(Que ela não é boa o suficiente)**

**The pictures that she sees make her cry**

**(As fotos que ela vê, a fazem chorar)**

Hermione continuava correndo sem olhar para trás. As coisas sempre eram o mesmo e, na verdade, ela não corria tentando fugir dos seus seguranças, e sim para se afastar de sua vida e doas problemas que apareciam por ser quem era.

**She would change everything**

**(Ela mudaria tudo)**

**Everything, just ask her**

**(Tudo, apenas pergunte a ela)**

**Caught in the in between of**

**(Presa no meio de)**

**Beautiful disaster**

**(Um belo desastre)**

**She just needs someone to take her home**

**(Ela apenas precisa de alguém que a leve para casa)**

Pelo menos, nesse momento, ninguém reparava nela. Era apenas mais uma entre tantas pessoas. Mais uma doida correndo para algum lugar desconhecido.

**She's giving boys what they want**

**(Ela está dando aos garotos o que eles querem)**

**Trying to act so nonchalant**

**(Tentando agir tão artificialmente)**

**Afraid to see that she's lost her direction**

**(Com medo de ver que ela perdeu sua direção)**

**She never stays the same for long**

**(Ela nunca é a mesma por muito tempo)**

**Assuming that she'll get it wrong**

**(Assumindo que ela vai começar isso errado)**

**Perfect only in her imperfection**

**(Perfeita apenas em sua imperfeição)**

**She's not a drama queen**

**(Ela não é uma rainha do drama)**

**She doesn't wanna feel this way**

**(Ela não quer se sentir dessa maneira)**

**Only 17 and tired, yeah**

**(Apenas 17 e cansada, yeah)**

Hermione avistou uma escada de incêndio que ia dar num outdoor, que estava preso no segundo andar de um prédio. Rapidamente correu nessa direção.

**She would change everything**

**(Ela mudaria tudo)**

**For happy ever after**

**(Por um felizes para sempre)**

**Caught in the in between of**

**(Presa no meio de)**

**Beautiful disaster**

**(Um belo desastre)**

**She just needs someone to take her home**

**(Ela apenas precisa de alguém que a leve para casa)**

**She's just the way she is**

**(Ela é apenas do jeito que é)**

**But no one's told her that's okay**

**(Mas ninguém disse para ela que isso estava bom)**

Ela subiu as escadas e se abaixou quando alcançou o outdoor. Assim, se alguém segurança passasse não a veria.

**She would change everything**

**(Ela mudaria tudo)**

**Everything, just ask her**

**(Tudo, apenas pergunte a ela)**

**Caught in the in between of**

**(Presa no meio de)**

**Beautiful disaster**

**(Um belo desastre)**

**She would change everything**

**(Ela mudaria tudo)**

**For happy ever after**

**(Por um felizes para sempre)**

**Caught in the in between of**

**(Presa no meio de)**

**Beautiful disaster**

**(Um belo desastre)**

**She just needs someone to take her home**

**(Ela apenas precisa de alguém que a leve para casa)**

**She just needs someone to take her home**

**(Ela apenas precisa de alguém que a leve para casa)**

**Beautiful Disaster – Jon mcLaughlin**

Como não apareceu ninguém, ela levantou-se para descer, mas quando fez isso, escorregou. Com certeza ia cair daquela altura no chão e se machucaria toda. Isso estava cada vez melhor.

Hermione esperou o impacto com o chão, mas esse não veio. Ao invés disso, caiu em cima de alguém, o que amorteceu sua queda.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era um empresário que vivia para o trabalho. Não tinha tempo para nada. Namoros, amigos, diversão... Nada. Como era dono de uma das empresas mais famosas da Inglaterra gostava de se manter incógnito, assim não precisava de seguranças. Draco não dava entrevistas e não deixava que colocassem suas fotos nos jornais e revistas, já havia processado muitas revistas por isso. Gostava de ter sua liberdade, de poder andar por aí tranqüilamente e sem preocupações.

Tentara namorar algumas mulheres e até chegara a ficar noivo, mas suas namoradas, no fim, eram sempre iguais: Fúteis e interesseiras. Apesar de Draco saber que era um loiro bonito, percebia que o que atraia as mulheres era sempre o dinheiro.

Naquele dia, como saiu do escritório mais cedo, resolveu ir a pé para casa, afinal não era tão longe. Colocou os fones de seu MP4 no ouvido e foi caminhando lentamente. A cena não era estranha, já que Draco não usava ternos como seus empregados. Usava apenas uma calça jeans, uma camisa social preta e tênis branco.

**This town is colder now**

**(Esta cidade está fria agora)**

**I think it's sick of us**

**(Eu acho que ela está cansada de nós)**

**It's time to make our move,**

**(É hora de fazer nosso movimento,)**

**I'm shakin off the rust**

**(Eu estou tremendo fora de oscilação)**

**I've got my heart set,**

**(Eu tenho conseguido repor meu coração,)**

**On anywhere but here**

**(Em qualquer lugar menos aqui)**

**I'm staring down myself,**

**(Eu estou olhando fixamente abaixo de mim,)**

**Counting up the years**

**(Contando os anos)**

**Steady hands, just take the wheel...**

**(As mãos constantes, apenas formam a roda...)**

**And every glance is killing me**

**(E cada olhar está me matando)**

**Time to make one last appeal...**

**(Hora de fazer uma última apelação...)**

**For the life I lead**

**(Para eu conduzir a vida)**

Essa era a melhor maneira de relaxar depois de um dia agitado. Sem ouvir o barulho dos carros e das pessoas. Só a música no último volume o acalmava.

**Stop and Stare**

**(Pare e Olhe)**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**

**(Eu acho que estou me movendo, mas não vou a lugar algum)**

**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**

**(Yeah, eu sei que todos têm medo)**

**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**(Mas eu tenho me tornado o que eu não posso ser)**

**Stop and Stare**

**(Pare e Olhe)**

**You start to wonder why you're here, not there**

**(Você começa a se perguntar porque está aqui e não lá)**

**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**

**(E você daria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que é justo)**

**But fair ain't what you really need**

**(Mas justiça não é o que você realmente precisa)**

**Oh, can you see what I see?**

**(Oh, você pode ver o que eu vejo?)**

Como não estava muito tarde, resolveu pegar o caminho mais longo e espairecer mais um pouco.

**They're trying to come back,**

**(Eles estão tentando voltar,)**

**All my senses push**

**(Todos os meus sentimentos atingidos)**

**Un-tie the weight bags,**

**(Desate a carga da bagagem,)**

**I never thought I could...**

**(Eu nunca pensei que pudesse...)**

**Steady feet, don't fail me now**

**(Mantenha os pés firmes, não me deixe falha agora)**

**Gonna run till you can't walk**

**(Correr até você não poder andar)**

**But something pulls my focus out**

**(Mas algo me põe fora de foco)**

**And I'm standing down...**

**(E eu estou olhando fixamente para baixo)**

O caminho era na verdade, por entre algumas ruas bem desertas e estranhas, mas Draco não se importava.

**Stop and Stare**

**(Pare e Olhe)**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**

**(Eu acho que estou me movendo, mas não vou a lugar algum)**

**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**

**(Yeah, eu sei que todos têm medo)**

**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**(Mas eu tenho me tornado o que eu não posso ser)**

**Stop and Stare**

**(Pare e Olhe)**

**You start to wonder why you're here, not there**

**(Você começa a se perguntar porque está aqui e não lá)**

**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**

**(E você daria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que é justo)**

**But fair ain't what you really need**

**(Mas justiça não é o que você realmente precisa)**

**What you need, what you need...**

**(O que você precisa, o que você precisa...)**

**Stop and Stare**

**(Pare e Olhe)**

**You start to wonder why you're here, not there**

**(Você começa a se perguntar porque está aqui e não lá)**

**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**

**(E você daria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que é justo)**

**But fair ain't what you really need**

**(Mas justiça não é o que você realmente precisa)**

**Oh, can you see what I see?**

**(Oh, você pode ver o que eu vejo?)**

**Stop and Stare – One Republic**

De repente Draco parou e olhou para um outdoor que estava bem a sua frente. "Mas o que é isso? Tem uma mulher ali?" Draco ficou olhando e em alguns segundos estava com os olhos arregalados e correndo em direção ao outdoor. "Essa não!"

A mulher estava caindo e Draco não podia fazer nada além de tentar pegá-la, ou ela se machucaria muito. Logo a mulher caiu em cima dele e os dois foram parar no chão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Que Mulher Estranha**

**The lights go out and I can't be saved**

**(****As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo)**

**Tides that I tried to swim against**

**(****Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar)**

**Have brought me down upon my knees**

**(****Me trouxeram a baixo, sobre meus joelhos)**

**Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing**

**(****Ah, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico, cantando)**

- Senhorita. – Chamava Draco, após despertar, um pouco nervoso. Nada assim acontecera com ele antes. – Por favor, acorde, senhorita. – Hermione começou a abrir os olhos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou à jovem enquanto Draco apoiava a cabeça dela em sua perna.

- Você caiu daquele outdoor. Eu tentei te segurar, mas nós dois caímos. – Hermione o fitou com seus olhos castanhos entrando em foco.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela se levantando com a ajuda de Draco. – Acho que já posso ficar de pé sem ajuda. – Draco assentiu, mas assim que a soltou ela cambaleou. – Ou talvez não. – Os dois riram.

- Talvez seja melhor que você beba algo quente antes. – Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ela não tinha nenhum dinheiro consigo. Os guarda-costas cuidavam de tudo. Não tinha para onde ir também. Belo plano o dela. – Vamos. – Chamou o belo loiro, que segurava seu braço. – Eu lhe pago um chocolate quente ou um café. – Então ele abriu um belo sorriso para ela.

- Tudo bem. – A morena sorriu. Depois pensaria no que fazer.

- Antes de irmos, será que eu poderia saber o seu nome? – Perguntou Draco lhe oferecendo o braço, para que ela se apoiasse.

- Claro. Me desculpe. Meu nome é Hermione. – Ela segurou o braço dele. – E o seu?

- Draco. – Assim os dois começaram a andar até um café.

* * *

**Come out of things unsaid**

**(****Me fale as coisas reveladoras não ditas)**

**Shoot an apple off my head and a**

**(****Atire fora a maçã em minha cabeça)**

**Trouble that can't be named**

**(****E um problema que não pode ser nomeado)**

**A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing**

**(****Um tigre está esperando pra ser domado, cantando)**

Chegando ao café, Hermione olhava tudo deslumbrada. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de comprar seu próprio chocolate quente. As pessoas faziam tudo por ela desde pequena. Draco a observava sem entender. Parecia que ela nunca tinha visto bolinhos ou doces. Mas isso era impossível, certo? Que pessoa, em pleno século 21, nunca teria entrado num café?

- Então, o que você vai querer para acompanhar o chocolate? – Perguntou Draco, quando pareceu que ela já tinha visto tudo.

- Posso escolher o que eu quiser? – Parecia uma criança numa loja de brinquedos. Draco riu.

- Claro. – Hermione percebeu que se comportava de forma infantil.

- Eu estou perguntando, pois estou sem nenhum dinheiro.

- Tudo bem. Eu pago. – Depois que ela se decidiu e os dois escolheram uma mesa, Draco continuou a conversa. – Só não entendo porque você estava naquele lugar alto e porque não tem nenhum dinheiro. – Hermione terminou de mastigar o pedaço de um dos bolinhos que escolhera, antes de responder.

- É uma história complicada e longa...

- Temos tempo. – Ela enrubesceu.

- Eu só não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Por favor. Eu sei que você me salvou, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. – Draco pareceu hesitar, por fim, concordou

- Por ora, eu não farei mais perguntas sobre isso. Mas têm outras coisas que eu preciso perguntar. – Ela suspirou. – Como, por exemplo, você tem para onde ir? Porque, se você estiver pensando em ficar na rua durante a noite, já te digo que faz muito frio e há muitas pessoas perigosas por aí. – Ele disse de brincadeira, mas Hermione não sorriu. Não tinha pensado nisso quando fugiu. Na hora, fugir parecera uma boa ideia, mas agora revelava ser uma ideia bem estúpida. Hermione respirou fundo e ficou bem séria.

- Eu lhe agradeço por ter me salvado e por pagar esse chocolate, mas creio que isso não seja problema seu. – Draco também ficou sério.

- Caso não saiba, isso passou a ser problema meu, no momento em que você quase me quebrou o pescoço. Portanto pare de tentar dar uma de arrogante pra cima de mim. – Hermione baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Você tem razão. Me desculpe. – Os dois se acalmaram. – Na verdade eu fiquei assim porque você me fez pensar que eu estou sem dinheiro, e sem ter onde ficar. – Draco suspirou.

- Certo. Se você quiser posso lhe dar algum dinheiro e assim você pode ir para um hotel e pensar no que fazer.

- Eu não posso aceitar. Não sei se poderei pagar.

- Não pense nisso agora.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Não precisa me pagar. – Afinal, ele tinha bastante dinheiro. – Eu faço questão. Vamos encontrar um hotel para você.

Quando Hermione terminou de comer, eles saíram em busca de um hotel, após Draco pagar a conta.

* * *

**Confusion never stops**

**(****Confusão que não acaba,)**

**Closing walls and ticking clocks**

**(****Paredes fechadas e relógios tiquetaqueando)**

**Gonna come back and take you home**

**(****Eu vou voltar e te levar para casa)**

**I could not stop that you now know, singing**

**(****Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe, cantando)**

O único problema nesse plano genial foi que não conseguiram encontrar nenhum quarto vago em nenhum dos hotéis em que haviam ido, o que deixou Hermione alarmada. Draco não ficaria procurando hotéis com ela pelo resto da tarde e à noite.

- Cansei. – Disse Draco. Ela sabia. Agora ele diria que sentia muito e a deixaria só. – Olha...

- Eu entendo. Você tentou. Eu posso me virar. Não se preocupe nem se sinta culpado. – Lágrimas começavam a brotar dos olhos de Hermione, que mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Não queria que Draco visse seu desespero.

- Eu estava pensando que, se você não se importasse, poderia dormir na minha casa. – A jovem não podia acreditar. – Você nem precisaria dormir no sofá nem nada, pois eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes. – Hermione o fitava sem dizer nada e Draco interpretou isso como medo. – A não ser que você tenha medo que eu te ataque. Se tiver, podemos continuar procurando um hotel e... – Draco não pôde terminar de falar, pois Hermione se jogara em cima dele lhe dando um abraço apertado, enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

- Obrigada. Obrigada. – Dizia a morena sem soltá-lo. Sem saber como a agir, Draco levantou uma das mãos e levou até as costas dela, meio que correspondendo ao abraço.

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi. Não precisa me matar sufocado. – O loiro falou rindo. E Ela o soltou também rindo. – Vamos indo. – E antes que Draco pudesse reagir, Hermione estava pendurada em seu braço, com a cabeça recostada no mesmo, sorrindo, o que fez com que ele ficasse vermelho. Que mulher mais estranha.

**Come out upon my seas**

**(****Apareça sobre meus mares)**

**Cursed missed opportunities**

**(****Malditas oportunidades perdidas)**

**Am I a part of the cure?**

**(****Eu sou uma parte da cura ?)**

**Or am I part of the disease?**

**(****Ou sou uma parte da doença ?)**

**[Clocks – Coldplay]**

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que leram a história e me incentivaram a continuar:

Marie

NaNe CuRtI

Juh W. Wood

M.L. Evans

Ginny Angel

Mary-granger-potter

Naath

Alice C.

Também gostaria de pedir mil desculpas a todos que leram a fic e esperam sua continuação, pela minha demora de 3 anos para postar novamente um novo capítulo. Além de ter alguns problemas pessoais, as idéias para a fic não apareciam. Felizmente agora parece que essa inspiração voltou e eu pretendo postar novos capítulos regularmente. Obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Jantar e Música**

- Chegamos. – Disse Draco abrindo a porta de casa. Ele acendeu as luzes da sala assim que entrou. Hermione ficou surpresa, pois a sala era enorme e muito bem mobiliada.

- Você é da máfia? – Perguntou ela sorrindo, Draco também sorriu.

- Não. Consegui essa casa legalmente. – A jovem ficou um pouco sem graça. Afinal os dois estavam sozinhos parados na sala, se encarando. Ela nunca estivera sozinha com um homem em lugar nenhum. – Acho que você deve querer tomar um banho. – Falou o loiro, tentando deixá-la mais à vontade. – O banheiro é na última porta à esquerda. Têm toalhas no armário. – Ele andou até um quarto e voltou trazendo algumas roupas nas mãos. – Essas roupas são minhas. Vão ficar largas em você, mas, por hoje, vão ter que servir. – Hermione deu um leve sorriso ao pegar as mesmas.

- Obrigada. Por tudo. – Ela realmente estava agradecida. Não tinha ideia do que teria acontecido se não fosse por ele.

- Não foi nada. – A morena começou a se mover em direção ao banheiro. – Vou pedir comida. Que tipo você prefere? Chinesa? – Ela anuiu com a cabeça. Ele parecia adivinhar o que ela pensava. – Certo. Quando você sair do banho, já deve ter chegado. – Assim, ele foi para a cozinha e deixou a jovem, que continuou seu caminho até o banheiro.

* * *

Hermione relaxava na banheira quando começou a pensar em sua situação. O que ela estava pensando? Era bem óbvio que não poderia levar isso adiante. Uma hora teria que voltar à sua vida normal. Não poderia morar com Draco para sempre. Ele fora gentil ao lhe dar abrigo, mas não poderia abusar dele.

Era tão estranho. Estava acostumada a ser bem tratada por ser uma atriz, mas sabia que não era assim para as pessoas comuns. Era muito estranho, ver uma pessoa ajudar outra sem nenhum interesse aparente, pois Draco não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa interesseira.

Além disso tudo, ele era lindo. Aquilo não podia ser real. Um cara lindo, gentil, desinteressado. Só poderia ser um sonho.

Bom, ela viveria nesse sonho o tempo que pudesse.

* * *

Enquanto Hermione pensava no banho, Draco pensava na cozinha. De onde aquela garota tinha vindo? No que ela estava metida? Ele tinha um pressentimento de que isso lhe traria problemas, mas não poderia deixá-la na rua, sem ter para onde ir. Mas o que fariam amanhã? Deveria entrar em contato com a polícia? Ela não parecia ter mais de dezoito anos. Será que seus pais não estavam procurando por ela? O loiro suspirou. Estava cansado. Pensaria nisso pela manhã. No momento apenas comeria, tomaria banho e ia dormir.

Não queria pensar em como a jovem era bonita e encantadora. Parecia tão inocente. Ele gostaria de protegê-la para sempre, mas sabia que não poderia ser. Nada era tão simples.

* * *

Quando terminou seu banho, como Draco dissera, o jantar já tinha chegado. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e devoraram a comida. Apesar de terem bebido chocolate quente à tarde, estavam com fome, principalmente Hermione.

- Nossa! Eu nunca senti tanta fome. – Disse a jovem sorrindo. – Você deve estar me achando uma esfomeada.

- Não. – Respondeu ele também sorrindo. – É bom ver alguém comendo com vontade. As pessoas que eu conheço sempre tentam passar uma boa imagem enquanto comem, como se estivessem num concurso de etiqueta. Você, ao menos, está sendo espontânea.

Finalmente os dois terminaram de comer e Hermione ajudou Draco a retirar a mesa.

- Quer ver um pouco de televisão? – Ao ouvir falar em televisão, a morena ficou branca. Seria muito arriscado. Podia passar algum comercial que ela fizera ou algo do tipo. Draco percebendo isso, ficou intrigado. – O que foi? Não gosta de televisão?

- Não. Na verdade, eu prefiro ouvir música. – Não era mentira. Ela sempre preferira ouvir rádio do que ver as notícias na televisão. O loiro sorriu. Ele também preferia ouvir música a assistir TV. Era estranho encontrar alguém com o mesmo gosto. A maioria das pessoas parecia ter pavor de ficar longe desse aparelho.

- Legal. Tem alguns CDs na sala. Por que você não vê qual prefere e ouvimos?

- Tá bom. – Ela foi até a estante escolher um dos CDs. – O que você gosta de ouvir mais? Rock?

- Acho que sim. Mas também ouço hip hop, pop. E você?

- Mesma coisa. – Ela escolheu o cd que queria ouvir.

**Call me irresponsible**

**(Me chame de irresponsável)**

**Call me unreliable**

**(Diga-me que não sou de confiança)**

**Throw in undependable, too**

**(E que sou inseguro, também)**

- Michael Bublé. Boa escolha. – Disse Draco indo para a sala. – Quer sobremesa? – O loiro lhe estendia um pacote de chocolate, M&M's, para ser mais específico. Hermione não tinha o costume de comer chocolate, afinal, tinha que se manter em forma.

- Quero, sim. – Respondeu animada, pegando o chocolate e começando a comer as bolinhas de chocolate. Logo em seguida reparou que Draco catava apenas as bolinhas marrons e deixava as coloridas de lado.

**Do my foolish alibis bore you?**

**(Os meu álibis absurdos te cansam?)**

**Well, I'm not too clever, I**

**(Bem, eu não sou tão esperto, eu)**

**I just adore you**

**(Eu simplesmente adoro você)**

- Por que está comendo só os marrons? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Porque eu acho que tem menos corante artificial, já que o chocolate já é marrom. – Falou sorrindo. – Eu sei que é uma teoria maluca, mas eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo menos mal a mim mesmo, comendo só os marrons.

**So, call me unpredictable**

**(Então, me chame de imprevisível)**

**Tell me I'm impractical**

**(Diga que sou impraticável)**

**Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue**

**(Arco-Íris, estou disposto à persegui-lo)**

- Na verdade, isso faz muito sentido. Esses coloridos deixam a mão da gente colorida também, mas os marrons quase não fazem isso. Acho que vocês está certo. – Assim a jovem também começou a selecionar apenas os marrons. – Mas o que a gente faz com o resto? – Ela e Draco começaram a rir.

**Call me irresponsible**

**(Me chame de irresponsável)**

**Yes, I'm unreliable**

**(Sim, eu não sou de confiança)**

**But it's undeniably true**

**(Mas uma verdade é inegável)**

**That I'm irresponsibly mad for you**

**(Que eu sou irresponsavelmente louco por você)**

Eles ficaram conversando um pouco mais, e quando Draco foi tomar banho e voltou, encontrou a jovem dormindo placidamente. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto de hóspedes. A morena parecia uma criança dormindo com as roupas do irmão mais velho. O loiro deu um sorriso e foi para seu próprio quarto. No dia seguinte tentaria tirar algumas informações dela, mas agora precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

**You know it's true**

**(Você sabe que é verdade)**

**Oh, baby it's true**

**(Oh, baby, é verdade)**

**[Call me Irresponsible – Michael Bublé]**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Priii**

**Priscilla Rodrigues**

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.


End file.
